Within the field of wireless telecommunications systems there exists a system referred to as a wireless local loop system, otherwise known as WLL. The wireless local loop system is functionally designed to provide two way wireless communication to its users. A radio communication interface is utilized to enable personal stations and base stations to communicate with each other within the wireless local loop system.
One type of radio communication interface utilized within a wireless local loop system is the radio interface used within the personal handy phone system (PHS). When the transmission distance between a base station and a personal station is 300 meters or less within the radio interface of the personal handy phone system, the transmission time delay attributed to the distance can be ignored. But within the wireless local loop system, distances up to 7 kilometers can exist between a base station and a personal station which leads to transmission distance delays that should not be ignored. Transmission distance delays that occur within the wireless local loop system are compensated for within the personal station once the large transmission distance is determined. Every 651 meters of distance beyond the usual 300 meters contributes roughly 2.6 microseconds of unwanted delay.
The wireless local loop system has a disadvantage associated with the process of determining the value of the transmission distance time delay that exists between a specific personal station and its corresponding base station. The problem with the conventional process of the wireless local loop system for determining the value of the transmission distance time delay between a base station and a specific personal station is that it is performed manually. Specifically, when a technician of a network provider installs a personal station within a telephone subscriber's residence or office that is located a great distance from a base station, the technician manually measures the transmission distance that exists between the base station and that specific personal station. The technician then translates the measured transmission distance into a corresponding transmission time delay value that is compensated for within the personal station. The disadvantages associated with manually measuring the transmission distance is that (1) it requires a person to perform the actual measurement and this measurement can be error-prone and (2) it is a time consuming process. If the measurement is performed incorrectly, voice/data communication has degraded quality or will not function at all.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system within the wireless local loop system for determining the transmission distance time delay that exists between a base station and a personal station without manually measuring the transmission distance. Without manual measurements, the delay periods can be more accurately and efficiently measured. The present invention provides this advantage.